Awkward Meeting
by noctis lover with noctis
Summary: how awkward would it be if the person you saw in your dream was going to be your bline date. lighting/noctis
1. Awkward meeting

AN_I came up with this story from reading one of my firends fic`s "My shy loveable husben" and I was like omg that is so awesome!

but I wonder how did they did they get married? Im pretty sure they had to go through alot of awkward times and went through alot of awkward dates... and that how I got this story.

This is a redone and remaster story. But I did it really change anything from this story.(so dont freak out) It is just more update.

lol. I just correct some stuff I fail to see and to let people know who read this story that there is a CHAPTER 2!

and that`s pretty much it.

I hope you like it.

Night-mean Noctis point of view

Light-mean Lighting point of view

enjoy

* * *

Chapter One: Awkward meeting

Light~

I woke in a daze very confused and wondering how I got here in the first place. I remember that I was on a rescue mission and I was trying to save a prince from soldiers but there was a big explosion, and then my mind went eyes slowly open to see only nothing but blankness. Nothing over me and nothing under me ,everything was white. White like the clouds on a sunny day, or white as the snow on Christmas day. Is this heaven?...no. Heaven wouldn't welcome a person like me. So what this must be is some kind of space time continuum. Must be that if not ...Then why am

I floating? Am I really floating? or is this some kind of illusion?

kind of illusion with nowhere to stand, no smell or no sound? All in all. I had no idea where I was. I check my hands, legs, hair and arms. It seems to be all there . I sighed in relief and then I suddenlyheard a soft piano melody in the background. I quickly turn to see where it was coming from. Maybe it`s behind me. As I turned around. Some how slowly. I saw nothing but whiteness yet again.

But when I turn back I saw..him.

* * *

Night~

In the darkness a lot of things happen. More things happen in the dark than in the light. Because in the darkness no one can see you or see what s happening around you. Secrets are kept lies are hidden... all in the darkness of the night.

From what I can recall of that night I was waiting for Stella in my dark castle so we can discuss our secret meeting place. where no one can see us even though we are somehow enemies. Then... all of sudden I was fighting solders one by one and then there was a big explosion and ... my mind went blank.

Wondering if my swords would protect me this time this or would they give out on me ...just like I gave up on myself. Either way I just wanted to die . I never wanted to have this power. I just wanted to have a normal life with, normal friends, and possibly maybe a normal girlfriend (but that a possibility that will not happen) but even so I just wanted to be a normal average guy you would see every other day.

I thought this while my body was flying across from the explosion and I was thinking to myself

"Wow... I`m really going to die like this? Right here... this is where my destiny ends. Here?" My thoughts fluttered and my mind was like a flying bee around a flower. Soon enough my mind begin to wonder about Stella.

Will her destiny end the same way as mine did? Does she always defend her power from people who seek it?...

Like I have?

I wonder ...

Before I take my last dying breath the last person I would want to see is Stella, and her warm and cheerful smile.

Wondering if my life have already ended I started to hear a soft piano playing. It sounded like the piano my mother used to play when I was sick. I always laid on her couch and enjoy her playing the piano. She always used to play this Song. ... The song I m hearing right now.

I slowly open my eyes hopeful I`ll be able to see her. Her my mother who loved me no matter what I wasor what I did.

"M-Mom?"

when I called for her I sound it kind of soft even for me to hear but I was ready for her to answer me.

Or something... I finally open my eyes completely to only realize that it was it my mother but blankness all around me.

Like...

it was ...

light.

and in front of me

was her.

* * *

Light~

As I turn around somehow slowly ... I look down and saw some black dot. No. It was a young man. His hair was black and spiked up from the side and the back. His clothes were also black. He was wearing some kind of short sleeves blackcoat with a dark grey shirt with black dots on top of his shirt. He also had on black long but short pants black shocks that compliments his black boots. He was definitely a man in black... but I m glad that I was it the only one stuck here.

But I wonder...how did he get here?

Was it because of the explosion that happen?...

* * *

Night~

When I look up at the young women infront of me.

She seem so...

unreal

compared to the women I usually see.

I looked down at the ... well what suppost to be the ground then back at is looks VERY different than the women. I usually see indeed.

Hum!

Definitely.

This women I saw had light pink hair, a long red scarf that floated away from her body, she had some kind white like vest thing that cover her brown shirt that she was wearing and She had a skirt on.

A _very_ short skirt.

It showed her legs but her right leg was wrap around with strips and there was some kind of box be hide her leg, she was also wearing brown boots. As I was looking at her I wonder who or what she was then it became clear to me.

She must be the death goddess but in a form of a human!

The death goddess

I think has pink hair. And her feature just seem too good to be true. No human women look this beautiful! Maybe my eye are deceiving me but either way how I see it. The goddess of death was staring straight at me. I always knew some day I would see her or some other kind of death goddess

but I didn't want to see her alone or at lease not without saying good bye to my friends and Stella. Who helped me discover more about myself. My eyes widen and my mouth open, and I slowly began to raise my hand towards her. I have no idea what I was so to suspect from me doing this. Maybe she would grab my hand and damn me to hell or maybe she would grab my hand and send me to heaven.

Either way.

I couldn't control myself ...

she was so...

beautiful ,

the most beautiful person that I had ever laid eyes on.

* * *

Light~

I stared at him some more since there there`s was nothing else to look at. Then the young man began to rise his hand towards me . I looked straight at him I saw.

No. I faintly saw his eyes bathe his long black hair bands. When I looked into his eyes I saw... tears coming down his cheeks.

Was he... crying?

Why was he crying?

Is it because we were stuck here eternity, or is it because he was happy just to be here? I don't know but I couldn't t help but to feel sorry for him. I`ve never seen a man cry before. Well.. only if he lost alot of money or something stupid. Like Sazh, Snow and the rest of the guys in NORA. But does but these tears, they look real and genuine. A combination of happiness and sadness. Then his arm stopped moving towards me and he started to smile at me while tears rolled down his cheeks. I smile back at him just because I want to let him know that everything was going to be ok when in reality

I really was it sure.

But I hope in time it will.

But besides the point.

I began to lean toward him. I start to think maybe this is it so bad. At least I don't have to spin eternally alone. My hand started to get closer to his and I started to have a clear view of his blue eyes, and I started to wonder.

were those tears for me?

The warmth of our hands almost meet until...

My body jump up and my eyes widened. The crying man all the blankness everything disappeared and all I could see was a tan wall and Vanille right beside me.

"It was a dream?" I said to myself "Or it was more like a night mare?" I wipe the sweat off my head trying to remember what Happened. Vanille started laughing, scream Happily, and leaned over to give me a hug.

"Lighting are you ok?"

"Vanille? What happen?"

I try to reach over to my head and scathe it. But When I did I felt bandages wrapped around my head. It waist just there I had bangles wrap all over my armsand legs as well. I may have Sprained my arm and right leg scene there was a cast on it.

"How did-"

"When you were hit by the explosion you were rush to the Hospital... _'It was __a miracle that you even survived'_ they said"

"A miracle huh?"

I ignored vanille`s genuine smile and turn towards my hot pink cast. How could this Happen? I, the most careful and alert person in the whole solider rank. I wondering this until I realize that I was it in my normal Uniform. I was wearing a long dark blue shirt That covered my whole body. I was also on a bed that surprisingly did not float.

"So was the mission a success?"

"Oh it was a success all right. hehe"

"What?" Vanille begin to jump out of the chair that she was sitting next to me and started to put both of her hands behind her back and began spining around.

"Vanille! What`s going on? Answer me!"My voice began to get louder because it seems like She was hiding some from me. Something big. And I dont like it.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"you really, really, really want to know?"

"Vanille answers me now!"My voice begin to rise even higher as Vanille Was just beating around the bush.

"hehehe ok. The mission was such a success ,And the prince was so grateful that, he invited You on a dinner date! and I said you accept"

"**YOU**_** WHAT!**_"My voice had a scream-like sound when I said what.

"Yes" Vanille reached over to me and grabbed both of My hands. "You re going on a date with a prince. You re so Lucky I wish, I could go on a date with a prince."

At that point I started getting angry with Vanille. I don't why or How but I was mad. Maybe it was because Vanille Set me on this date without me knowing about it or maybe it`s because both of my cheeks Felt all weird.

Was I blushing?

I` ve never blushed before!

"Why you!-" I try to reach over towards her but I felt a lot of pain in my right shoulder.. It hurt like hell.

"Hey, hey, hey don't hurt yourself!"

"WHY the hell did it you ask me first?"

"Uuhh I dont know. You were sleeping and beside it`s all for the best. Snow said you really need to get laid. Whatever that means"

"Remind me to kill Snow when I get better."

"Don't worry it`s for your own good. Who knows. maybe you`ll fall in love with him."

"..." I did it say anything because its was very likely chance that a man would it fall in love with me. I'm too strong and too independent for man.

I don't need a man to complete me or make me happy. Only power and success makes

me happy and complete. Most - No all men are afraid of me. I thought Vanilla knew that the first time she met me. So what makes her think that I would fall in love with this guy?

"The date is in two days from now so be ready A dress and transportation will also be here, so be prepared ok.

Vanille started walking towards the door but She ended up stopping herself.

"Lighting"

"Hmmm" Vanille turned around face me.

"JJJuusstt try not to kill this guy when you meet him. I hear that he`s really cute!"Vanille said giveing me the thumbs up.

I threw a pillow at her face when she made that statement and Vanille ran out the door.I Sighed in angry and threw myself, on my other pillow I had and stared at the wall. Thinking about my blind date that is going to happen two days from now and I started thinking how I really REALLY don't want to do this but at the same time I never really have been on a blind date before. Or know what a blind date really is. What do you do on a blind date anyways?

Is there something you supports to do and not to do on a blind date? I never had time to date or doing anything else... accept get stronger. That`s what kept me going all these years. Getting stronger and proceting Serah. I closed my eyes and started thinking about the dream I had with the crying man, and all the blankness around us.

My cheeks begin to have that weird feeling.

Again.

That guy...

In my dream...

He was cute.

...But It was only

A dream.

* * *

Night~

While I was raising my hand closer towards the death goddess. I felt some kind of liquid coming down my cheeks.

Was I crying? I never cry before.

Wondering why I was crying my mind went back back to all the good times I share with all my friends and all the happiness we had together and also all the good and bad times I had with them. and Stella... I truly believe that I loved her. Or at lease that what I thought. When I started thinking about all of them the tears just came down ever harder. I looked up at the death goddess and she just smile and I smiled back at her. She begin to lean towards me to grab my our hands begin to

reach closer and closer

Then...

I jump up and gasp a whole lot of air, and as soon I

knew it I was a wake in my room. Where Stella was sitting next to me in my bed.

"Noctis!"Stella reaches over and gave me a hug which shock me. Her strawberry scent hair brush my noise and my lips like feathers or cherry blossoms in the spring.

"Stella..."My voice sounded really quit which seems unusual from me because I usual talk low but loud enough for people to hear me but this time it was so quiet that I could it even hear myself

"I was so scared that I was never going to see alive again" Stella said.

After she said that i felt my Warm tears begin to came down my cheeks. Like in my dreams. I try to wipe them off quickly as possible before Stella could see them. Stella let me go and faced me

'' Noctis. There was no possible way that you could have survive. I thought you were dead. and I thought, I was going to lose you forever. If that happen...I just could it go on living. But... you are ok'' Stella`s eyes began to watered. She wipe them off, but I could already tell she was about to cry.

For me. I never had anyone cry for me before.

"So how did I survive"

"Your swords protect you from the explosion" I kinda laugh at that. It was pretty ironic that this is how I m alive. By_ my powers_ which I did`nt even want to have.

"Haha. Thats funny becasue for a spit sec there I thought. I may had died and saw the death goddess." Stella gasp heavily and concern

"Did you see the light again?"she touched my knee and I slightly and moved my head towards the left side of where I was facing.

" I dont know. All I saw.. Was nothing... but there was a women." After I said that Stella put her warm hand on the left side of my check and she turn my head toward her. My mouth widen and my heart was beating faster then usual.

"I m just so glad that you re not hurt" Then Stella gave me her world famous smile that made me feel a little at ease.

"Stella..." I Did it say any anything after that. I had nothing else to say. I forgot that she felt the same way for me as I felt for her or at lease I thought she did.

Even so.

We both stear into each others eyes until we both heard a loud scream out in the hallway.

So we both got out of my bed,ran out of my room and in to the hallway went to my very large dining room,were we saw all of my friends that I never thought I would see again. Walking with them Was a young women about my age . I think. She had short black hair that looked like a wig . She was dress in this hot dark pink shirt that wasit even long. and some kind of beaded long thing

that come down between her breast which made them pop out more. Most of her stomic was showing but she had on I think yellowish orangeish skrit. And light tan boots with fir on the top. In my mind I was thinking was I really a sleep for _that long? _

Becasue a aparlentay it`s already summer. Just looking at her just gives me a summer head ache.

"OMG. This place is huge!" she said

"Ok, yeah, we know. Now be quiet love! Your being too loud! Now we need codes names. I`m going to be Shot because Im always a good shot. Gladiolus you`ll be Scar because you have a Scar on your face, Ignis you`ll Glasses because... Well you wear Glasses!"

"What can I be?" The summer time girl said

"You can be honey love becasue you are sweet"p- I mean _shot_ said

"Amazeing I must say." Ignis said

"A good shot my ass. Im a way better shooter then you. and why the hell you calling Vanille _honey love_? Why cant you just call her Vanllie? Matter fact why the hell do we have code names anyways?" Gladiolus complain.

"Becasue they are cool, and it makes me feel more sexy even thou I already know Im sexy." Shot said smotheing back his hair."_Anyways_ It took me all night to come up with all those names. You should be more thankful."

"We`re not" Gladiolus said

"I agree" Ingnis said

"I kinda like the nickname honey love" Vanille or honey love said.

"whateves now _ssssshhhhhhh_ be quiet and lets hurry up and get to Noct`s room so we an draw on his face before he wakes up" Then... shot( so he calls himself that) turn around right in front of me.

"OH! Noctis! buddy your finally awake. Glad to see you better."

"Thanks. Were you going to draw on my face while I was sleeping?"

"Me! No I was it going to do nothing like that to you. Buddy"

" you where" said Ignis or glasses

"You wanted to try to draw a mustache on his face" Gladiolus or scar said

"ha ha you guys are _SO_ funny but beside the point. Noctis we got some good new! Me and the guys were so happy that lady save your life, that we decide to set you up on a blind date!"

"u-uh date?" I ve always heard the word date but I truly never been in one.

Then Glad- I mean Scar grab my head with his left arm and started rumbling my head roughly with his knuckles with his right hand.

"That s right! our little noctis-Pu is going on his first little blind date"

"But I.."

"It s for the best. Your turning 21 pretty soon and I think its good you should start dating other women" glasses said even when glasses was saying this he was also smiling but at the same time he seem to look unsure.

"Yeah and the person who suggest this idea was Stella" shot said

"S- Stella?" I turn over towards Stella and she begin to giggle

"Think it s for the best that you start Dating other women" W- what I was shock from what herd from Stella. If she wanted me todate other women then why could it I just I just date her? Actually she seem pretty happy about the whole thing. And if she not angry or sad about me dating other Women thing it could only mean one thing. Stella was never in love with me. How can I be ... such a fool.

"Yeah well your date won t be until 2 days from now and don t worry we`ll be right there watching and giving you help far away"said shot but beside the point.

Why would I wanted to going on a date with anyone . Im a high prince who have no time to spend with people or no time to social expresses with other people. Thats what I have been told. I don t know, I guess talking to other people just feel really awkward and unconformable especially with women. I ll probably screwed everything up or worst hurt her with my powers.

"Um... ok " Why did I say ok? After my answer Glad- I mean scar finally let go of my head my and everybody left the dining room but me.

somehow I can already tell that this is going to be bad beginning. While I was thinking about how bad this date was going to be.

I started thinking back to my dream.

About the death goddess.

"Was that really the death goddess?. And if not does someone with pink hair really do excited?" I stop for a second and then began to laugh at myself.

"No way... I really am a fool"

Then I started to making my way out of my hue and dark dinning room.

* * *

I know it may not seem awkward at first but trust me it will even more awkward as the goes on...

and beside just think about it would be pretty awkward going on a bline date

with someone you saw in dream. would it? if not awkward then kinda weird...

don't you think?

aand i know that noctis`s friends name seem... kinda weird but bear with me.

i have no idea what there names are. so you will have to deal with the names i

have for them now until i figure out there real names

i would like to thank all the friends i made here and all the people who help

point out the mistakes from this story.

thankies :D

ps. CHACPTER TWO IS HERE!


	2. Getting ready for the awkward date

**AN- ok. So I know that it has been a year or maybe even two years, scion I made this story. But the reason why I left this story because while making this story. I knew nothing about final fantasy xiii or about versus. But after finally playing 13 I know a lot more about final fantasy xiii. But I still don't know anything about versus. Only thing I know about versus is that Noctis is still hot and the guy who wears the glasses is name _Ignis_ and I think the guy with the scar is name_ Gladiolus_. So I will try to continue this story when I learn more about the other main characters names in versus. But for now I will continue this story the best way I can.**

**I read all of your guys comment and took them to heart. I improve in my grammar and spelling problems and I made the point of view clearer.**

**Night- Noctis point of view**

**Light- Lighting point of view**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Night~

Ok so as for right now.

As in this moment.

I will NOT go on this date.

Why you ask?

Well for starters I'm going against my will and,I know nothing about the person I'm going on a date with. Hell. For all I know this women could be man and no way on this god given earth that I'm dating a guy.

But all dating aside a had another strange dream. It was weirder then the ones I usually have. It was even weirder then the one I saw of the pink hair death goodness (ok nothing is weirder then that one) but it I think it had something to do with the pink hair death goddess having a child.

I can rember as clearly as day. It was so strange...

I was walking in a dark path. But not thing was around me it was just pure darkness. Well it was`nt all darkness. There was a white path infornt of me, that led to one diction that was forward and above that white path there was a big yellow star. Like the childish star you would see in a children book. (Actually I take that hole darkness thing back there multiple stars above Me. All of them big and small and they were all shining). So as the confuse person that I am who didn't know what the hell is going on. I follow that one white path to its end. Hoping I will find end to it.

As I walk this long path it seems that it did 'it has an end to it. Then I began to hear another lullaby. But it was it the same I heard in my previous dream. This one sound more... childish. I looked all around me to see wear it was coming from. But I couldn't find it. All I saw was dark sky, a white path, and stars. Then before I can come to a realization that I'm might be going crazy (or already am crazy) I began to hear a little girl crying. I quickly turned around and there she was. She was sitting on the forward path that I was walking in and had her hand over her face. I couldn't tell what she look like from a far, but I could tell you that she was a very young girl. About 5 years old.

To be perfectly honest I don't really like little children. Especially crying one. (But then again kids never seem to like me either) but scene this crying little girl was blocking only way out of here, and scene she seem to be the only person here. Might as well ask her whats wrong with her. For all I know she might be having the same problem as I am. Being lost in this random place with no clue on how to get out and having this annoying song playing background.

I walked over toward the crying girl, to try to cheer her up and more importantly make her stop crying.

"Hey there. What's wrong?" I ask make my voice as soft as possible.

"My mommy left me all alone. She left me, here all by myself" the girl said.

"Really? Now that's not very nice. Why did she leave you here alone?" ask her. from what I can tell this girl`s mother seem like a total jerk.

"Because she said I am the reason why daddy left" she took her hands off her face, and she looked at me with her puppey dog eyes. I realize that something was`nt right. She had blue eyes and change colors to green and she had pink hair just like the death goddess which was strange because I don't remember reading about the death goddess having a child. Then she said something that caught me off guard.

"Daddy we need to find mommy"

Daddy? Last I recall I never knock up a chick.

"Daddy? Wow, wow, wow. I am no kid's daddy." I back away while she moved forward

"But daddy-"

"I'm not your daddy" the little girl stood up and made a pouting face. This is exactly why I don't like children. I walk away from the little hoping she wouldn't follow me, and more importantly not call me daddy. But then here where it gets weird and nearly scared me half to death.

The little girl who claims to be my daughter stomp her feet on the ground and made angry pout, and I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to deal with a pounding little girl. Then out of the blue, I saw glass flooding pass me. Not just normal glass but glass that I am only were of. The glass that I only see when I summoned my weapons. When I turned and look at the little girl. She had my blue symbol behind her back and 20 swords and guns facing in my direction, and when I finally saw a really good view of her, the little girl hair change from pink to black, and her left eye turn bright red. Just like mine do.

"Wh-What the-" I said shock. I couldn't believe it. I have a kid.. and it was with the death goddess.

...

Then I woke up like I saw something had shock me and then I realize it was all a dream (thank god)

could you image.

Me.

Prince Noctis having a kid with the death goddess! But thankful it was all just a dream. And none of this could ever be real.

* * *

Light~

I couldn't sleep well after the last dream I had. Better yet. I couldn't sleep well at all. Whenever I close my eye all I saw was the crying man shooting himself and falling in to the darkness. And it didn't help that I felt a chill in the room either. I felt so helpless being stuck in this room that is support to be a hospital. With little rest and a broken leg and arm. I'm stuck here like a bird in a cage.

So I've done a lot of thinking. Thinking about home, thinking about work, thinking about friends and most importantly thinking about Searh. I wonder how she is doing. But I couldn`t help but to think about prince Noctis. Does he hate the fact that he has to go on this date just as much as I do? Or does he think I'm just one those _"easy girls_" who would just have sex on the first date? Either way. I didn't want to find out.

...

* * *

Night~

"No, no, no, hell no" I said out loud walking away from my so called friend who are forcing me to go on this date.

"Aawwww come on noct. You need a women in your life!" Shot said following beside me. To be perfectly honest. I really hate these nicknames we got. They are stupid and it does it explain our character. How did we even come up with these nicknames anyways?

"No. I ddddoonnnttt need a women. And I ddddoonnnttt need to go on this date. I'm a grown ass men I don't need a women. "I said pulling the grown up card

"Yeah but we are your care taker, we decide that is best for you." glasses- forget it! What Ignis said?

"Which means mean you're our bitch" Shot said

"Bullshit, fuck that" I said annoyed. There's nothing I hate more than being tied down and being force to do something. (plus saying cruse words make me feel bad ass. cuz I could never said them before when I was younger because I was always surrounded by adults and they would find it "disrespectful" ) Shot grab me and put me in a head lock and began punch my ribs.(another thing I hate)

"What you said smart ass! I'm gotten jack you up!" Shot As said countie to punching me in my ribs

"Ok you two cut it out you two. Noct you need to get ready for his date" scar- Gladiolus the said walking out of the hallway.

"No! I'm not going on this date!" I said still in a head lock

"But Noctis. You're going to stand up your date? Noctis. That`s ungentlemen like" Ingis said joking around because he is just loving the fact that I'm suffering.

"I don't care I'm not going on this date!"

"Wow, for a 21 year old you are sure acting like a shitty teenager" Gladiolus said crossing his arms

"Swear you!" I scream at Gladiolus while STILL BEING IN THIS GOD FOSTAKEING HEAD LOCK! JESUS CHRIST WHEN IS HE GOING TO LET ME GO!

"Do it Noctis! Or I will tell everyone including Stella that you listen to Rick Roll and masturbate to Lady Gaga!"

"You masturbate to Lady Gaga? EEEWWWW does it she have a penis?" Gladiolus joked

"No she does it! She is the most beautiful women ever to come to music industry!" I bouts

"And the most weirdest" Ingis said

"She wore a fuckin meat dress" Gladiolus added

"You all don't understand her beauty! And I never listen to Rick Roll. You have no proof of that"

"Oh what's this" shot reaching in my pockets for my black nano-ipod.

"Give it back you girly basturd!" I said trying to reach for my iPod

"Oh what's this? is this Rick Roll Never going to give you up?" Shot joke

"NNNOO!" I said denying it but shot playing the music out loud for everyone to hear it was indeed Rick Rolland is was playing never going to give you up. That girly basturd.

"Yup. That sounds like a trolling song to me" Gladiolus said in an agreement.

"Give it up Noctis you will be going on this date" Ignis said pushing up his glasses. Like a nerdy ass hole.

"NNNEEVVEERRR!" I scream

"Well fine then I guest you won't mine me posting this picture of you danceing to the caramelldansen on face book" Ignis said geting is Iphone out and pulling out a picutre of me-... well you get the idea.

"HOW THE HELL Did YOU GET THAT? And why hell would you even take a picture of me doing that? You pervert!"

" The caramelldansen? Your taste in dances is horrible! That`s it you are defiantly going on this date" Shot said

...

* * *

Light~

I looked out the window for quite a while now. Seeing the sun from a different time now is very different then what I expected to be. But I couldn't help but wonder. No matter what time you are in, no matter how many places you go or where you have been the sun still looks the same. It`s still that big yellow sun that I hate looking at in the morning.

But the sun made me realize that today was the that I would be going on my...well my first date. I still don't want to do this. But to be perfectly honest I'm actually nevus and I want to cancel it. But if I do then Vanille won't stop nagging me about it, Sazh won't stop complaining to me about it, and Snow. That basurd he-... well I don't know what he would do. But I bet he wouldn't be able to do it because I will be kicking his ass before he gets a chance to do anything.

But either way even if I wanted to or not (which I don't) I will be going on this date.

This sucks.

Could I at lease see a picture of the guy before I date him?

But then again what would be the point of a blind date if I see his face?

Danmit...

* * *

Night~

I don't believe this.

These ass holes call themself my friends.

Boy that's a loud of crap!

How the hell I'm a supposed to find love in my life(which I'm not even looking for) if I'm being force agesent my will?

Talk about BS.

I sat in my room with the lights turn off and the currents blocking the sun light. I need the darkness. I need to find a way to avoid going on this date. Could I run way before the guys can find me? Or should I just accidentally attack my dat- no. I may be desperate not to go on this date. But I'm not that desperate to hurt the person who I'm dating. Beside who knows maybe she would attack my first.

"Hey, Noct. Ready for your big day" Shot said ever too happy, like he is rubbing this in my face. So I flip him off and turned around.

"Oh come on Noct, this could be life changing for you! Once you start dating women you are going to love it. You may even fall in love with one of the women that you are dateing or who knows you may even get lucky and get laid."

"Why are so interested in my sex life? ,What? Do you want to sex with me?"

"Well first of all Noct. You don't have a sex life. Second of all hell no. Beside you need to look at the big picture maybe she would love or hate to go on this date just as much as you. Why are you so against having a woman in your life? Unless-"

" I'm not gay!, beside even if I was WHICH IM NOT, I wouldn't want anyone outside of you guys to be involve in my life... it would be too complicated'

"Yeah but... don't you at lease want try to give date a chance? Who might even like going on this date. What? Are you getting cold feet are ya?"

"Uuuhhhh"

"AAhhhh don't worry Noct. If you're having trouble dating then I will teach you"

"Oh lord"

...

* * *

Light~

Ok.

Today is the day I will be going on this date.

With a prince.

Named Noctis.

Scene I was stuck in this room with nothing to do (because of my injuries) I took the time to think about my dreams and what they met. With all the dreams I have been having. Maybe this is a sign. That maybe I should go on this date. To at least have the experience. At lease so people can't hold it against me.

While I waited for Vanille and Sazh return I found a 300 page dictionary. It translated word from English to Latin or Latin to English. I look in the N section, Na, Ne and the Ni. I saw the word night, and across from the word when it translated to in Latin which it mean Noctis. So Noctis name mean Night. Interesting. So his name is Latin. The door opened and Vanille and Sazh walked in in the room all too happy.

"What are you guys smiling about? I said suspicions.

"Heheheh well lucky girl. Are you ready for tonight?" Vanille said putting her hands on her back smiling way to happy for my taste.

"No..." I said bitterly

"Well looks like you don't have any choice" Vanille said all too happy, like she was rubbing it in my face, so I stick my tongue at her.

"I figure that much already" I said putting back the book I was reading.

"Hey don't sweat about it. We already got your dress, it its clean and ready to go"

"My dress?"

"Yeah! You didn't think you are going to go on this date with your hospital clothes on didn't you"

"Well...I..."

"Here`s your dress should be here in a little bit" Vanilla said walking to the window, while Sazh sat down on the chair. I mind felt empty with the whole date thing. As in I didn't really care too much for it at all anymore, Just thinking about this makes me go back to why I was supposed to go on this date in the first place. Because it was a token of the prince gradate too for saving him but I want know what happen in the night of the explosion and who was involved in it.

H_un_... if only he was here.

My small little Hope.

I wish I can see him, try to convince him to tell the others that I don't want to go on this date. But then again he would probably be all for the idea.

So there would really be no point.

* * *

Night~

~7:30 pm~

The guys and me drove in my black car heading on to the restaurant where I'll be having my date at. I sat in the back with Gladiolus while Shot and Ignis sat in the front. We sat in awkward silence until Shot turn on the radio, and began singing (follow by Gladiolus) that had to do with love or anything that sound like it had something to do with me and my love life.

First they sang rolling in the deep.

"Noct. Could`ve have it AAAAAAAAAaaaaAAAHHHHHhhhhhh rolling in the DDDDDDDEEEEEEeeePPP she had noct. `s heart in sand on her hand, but she play to the beat"

They fuckin sang this while they look at me.

It gets worst

The sang Naturally by Selena Gomez

"Noct is the thunder and she is lighting. And she love the way Noct know. Who he is. And to her excite-ding. When they know when it meets to be. Everything comes naturally it comes naturally, when noct`s is flap-ing. Everything comes naturally, everything comes naturally. Mas-ur-bate-ing-ing"

The sang bad romance by Lady Gaga

"She wants your loving she want your revenge you and her and your bad romance. She loving all your loving revenge and her and your bad romance. Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhh oohh oohhh caught in a bad romance"

And the ever popular...

"It's funny how Noct. Only thinks about-"

"Beep"

"He got a real big heart but he only thinking about the"

"Beep"

"He had real big brain but he is looking at the-"

"Beep"

"It is a real big thing when he touching on his-"

"Beep"

Then Ingis join in this carp...

"He don't give a-"

"Beep"

"He keeps looking at her-"

"Beep"

"Because it don't mean a thing when he is looking at her-"

"Beep"

"She is going to do her thing while noct is playing with his-"

"Beep"

"Hahaha...hahah"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I said

And this guy's call themself my firends ... I need new friends.

* * *

Light~

~7:35 pm~

I still had my arm and leg cast on which and it very difficult to get dress let alone bathe, but the damaged was done and there was no way out of this now. Sazh said that my condition was better enough that I can walk (not run. believe Me. if I could run I would run away) to go on my date.

I looked in the but mirror for while. It was almost hard to believe that I look so different. It was almost like I didn't even look then same.

And the reason why believe it or not, Vanille did my makeup.

she put some light purple stuff on top of my eye which made my eye come out a little, and she also put black(I think they call it eye liner) on the side of my eyes which and it stand out , pink(blush ,I think) on my check, and light pink lip gloss on my lips.

Vanille also did my hair shockingly to say...

First she washes my hair, and then she dries it. Once dry she uses what I believe they call a straighter to straighten my hair. Vanille sprayed some stuff on it then put my hair in a ponytail while I still have a few strings of my hair hanging out, and my bangs still look the same.

I step back to take a good look of what I was wearing.

It was a dress that the prince. Prince Noctis pick out for me.

The dress length was too my ankles and an open cut on right side of my legs which show some parts of my legs. On the left side of my dress was a dark pink rose with light pink buttons sewn in design which gave a complement to my hair. The rose design which they came up to under my breasts and flow down to my hip. When it came down to my breast. The dress a low cut. But as low where you can see my entire breast. The dress was cut short enough where you can see a good enough portion. The strips wrap behind my neck and left over strings warp around my arm, I guess to give it some umps in it.

Vanille said I looked cute. And Sazh said I looked like a sexy mama.

They said Noctis pick this out for me to wear.

I guess he wanted me to look sexy for him.

I took a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom. Vanille and Sazh waited for me in my room,

Waiting to escort me.

To my date.

They both raise their hand for me to grab I did,

And all 3 of us headed to the door.

To go to my date,

With the prince.

* * *

Night

~7:55pm~

Me and the guys still driving in the car. This time it wasn't bad as it was earlier for they put it on a different station. But the whole thing still didn't change anything. I'm still going on this date. And they are going to make fun of me.

"What's the matter lover boy?" Ignis said still driving

"I can't believe you guys are making me on this date against my will" I said bitterly

"Will it a good experience for you" Ignis said.

"Beside didn't you like picking out her dress?" Shot said

"No. because it was even sexy- I'm mean good enough for my likeing" I said looking out of the window

"In other words the dress wasn't good enough for you to jack off too" Shot comment.

"You know. You can't just fight enemies, be awkward around women, and masturbate to Lady Gaga forever you know. One of these days you find a women who- I don't know, actually likes you. Beside I thought the dress was good enough, it`s not every day you`ll see a guy who pick out a dress for a women" Ignis said

"Who's straight" Shot added?

"Whatever..." I said.

"You need to face the fact Noct... you need to let her go" Ignis with somewhat concern in his voice.

"Look Noctis one day you are going to thanks us. Because I know, someday you will find a women who truly loves you for "_you"_ are and who wants to be with you. And not just the fake you. But the real you. For better or worse." Gladiolus said

"And with that you will make one less lonly girl "Shot added

"Will you guy just ssshhhhuuuuutttt up?"

After that I did it want to talk them I'm just to piss off and emotional to even think straight.

Let her go? That`s impossible.

I... I just want get this thing over with so I can move on with my life.

These guys.

They think this date is going to change my life.

I sat back in the car and looked at the window. All the city lights brighten up the darkest in the night sky, which made think about my dream. How all the little stars brighten the darkness. It seem like theres something little always lights up the darkness, but the darkness is still there. I don't want just little lights to brighten up the darkness I want big lights to bighten up the darkness. So there wouldn't be any darkness.

Then I thought about the death goodness. How beautiful she was. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. If only there was a way some one that beautiful like her could exist in real life.

If only there was a way I could meet her again.

I thought about this. As I head it out.

To my date.

End of Ch. 2

* * *

**AN- Yes finally Im done with ch two or more like ch three.**

**yes i did make a secound ch but it seprate from this stroy, but it still had the same plot but it is really long. you guys should check it out. I hope you guys find this ch enjoyable and awkward just as much as I did make it. lol**

**and I hope some time next year we will get more info on versus once we do expect to see more chapters of this story but until then**

**thanks for reading**


End file.
